Silberwlfean
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Silberwlfean is a growing, developing, and ancient nation at 1,215 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Silberwlfean work diligently to produce Aluminum and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Silberwlfean to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Silberwlfean allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Silberwlfean believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Silberwlfean will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. We are the successor to Heimitlandia. Silberwlfean is also located on NationStates.http://www.nationstates.net/nation=silberwlfean The Commonwealth of Silberwlfean is a very large, economically powerful nation, notable for its burgeoning albino deer population. Its compassionate, hard-working, intelligent population of 131 million enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The enormous government juggles the competing demands of Commerce, Social Welfare, and Education. The average income tax rate is 28%. A small but healthy private sector is dominated by the Automobile Manufacturing industry. Tourists from around the world come to visit the country's famous rainforests, it is a crime to offend someone's religious beliefs, the government has instituted 'traveller reservations' across the country, and the automotive industry soaks up huge government handouts. Crime is moderate, and the police force struggles against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. Silberwlfean's national animal is the albino deer, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the dirke. Silberwlfean is ranked 258th in the region and 42,541st in the world for Largest Mining Sector. History The Revolution The nation was created after the overthrowing of the Kaiser on June 4, 1896. In November 1834, a group of people in Munich, Germany had had enough of the poverty of the then German Empire. They formed the German Freedoms Guild. At first, it was a small group of people. Although, the news of freedom had soon reached the ears of many within the Empire. It soon became a political party in it's own right. The Kaiser of Germany saw this as a threat to the monarchy, and declared any who followed this party would be executed. After this declaration, many were slaughtered and killed. Although, despite the monarchy's best efforts, the people prevailed. It was during a peaceful rally at the Brandenburg Gate at Berlin, where many German troops fired into the crowd. After this event, the people revolted. Followers of the GFG took arms against the monarchy. A bloody civil war soon erupted, lasting sixty-two years. In the end, the monarchy couldn't defeat the huge numbers of rebels. Then, the Kaiser finally abdicated the throne, and gave full power to the people. Two years after, on June 4, 1896, the people accepted a constitution. Thus creating the new nation. The rebuilding period could finally begin. The Rebuilding Period The rebuilding period is considered by many historians to have lasted six years. It was during this time that the new nation of Heimitlandia, meaning 'Home Land' in their native language, repaired broken cities and towns, forged new alliances, and got the nation on the map. The nation was first recognized during this period by the United States of America. It was also during this period when the Immigration Boom began. Multitudes of people from all over the world came to the new nation with the hope of freedom in the Old World. Most of the immigration came from Great Britain and the U.S. It was because of this, that the new government adopted English as it's second official language, next to German. The rebuilding period is often thought to have ended after the completion of the new capitol, Ileira. Ileira was built 1000 feet under ground to protect it from any possible foreign invasion. Today, the city is a thriving metropolis underground. It is often stated as an engineering masterpiece. Modern Times The nation of Silberwlfean is an agricultural nation, comprised mainly of rural farms and towns, rural is 72 percent of the nation, urban 28 percent. Although mainly rural, they are very technological. But even though it is mainly comprised of rural farmland, the majority of the population live in the cities, where overcrowding is common. The largest city is Iliera, despite its being underground. The engineers of the city have created and artificial sky overhead, mimicking the real thing. Iliera was declared the most beautiful city in 2002. Other major cities include Hamburg, Munich, Brussells, Copenhagen, and Vienna. Military The Silberwlfean armed forces is currently around 5.7 thousand men and women. All men are required to sign up for the draft at age 17. Although, they do not have to if they meet certain conditions. The military has created the M1A2 tank to aid the infantry in battle. The modern aircraft designs are the F-86 Sabre and Bristol Blenheim designs. Although the nation has yet to construct a navy, plans are underway to work the way to their first ever battleships. Gays and lesbians are aloud to serve openly in the military. Government and Politics Government The government of Silberwlfean is long and complicated. Silberwlfean has recently reverted back to its old ways of a monarchy, although it is constitutional. The High Protector has total power, though if this power is abused, the (s)he can be removed by the Parliament. The High Protector is elected every 3 years. The Parliament is a one house legislature consisting of 1 representative from each of the districts of Silberwlfean. They vote on legislation proposed by the High Protector or citizens of Silberwlfean. Politics The politics of Silberwlfean aren't as long and complicated as its government. Silberwlfean has, like the US, a two-party system with the same parties. Silberwlfean is largely liberal, mainly in the west. Conservatives tend to rule the east. Category:Former member of Europa